


Control

by Squeakertons



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Control, Kissing, Love, M/M, connection, release, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakertons/pseuds/Squeakertons
Summary: Leonardo. The turtle in control. Always. Except with this brother.





	Control

Leonardo.

Big brother. Battle Commander. Leader. 

In a crisis, the one you know without a doubt will save you. Conquer your battles. Annihilate your demons. Scoop you up and carry you to sanctuary. Lithe muscles rippling, blue bandana tails fluttering in the corner of your vision.

A cool and considered demeanour. Sapphire eyes which sparkle with cunning, wit. 

His scrutiny slices to your core. Draws out your secrets, probing your mind and your soul. Unblinking. Your essence exposed. Your intentions, your aura, your passions and fears, involuntarily laid bare to the blazing cobalt ink of his unwavering gaze.

Leonardo.

Dominant. Confidant. Moves like he has choreographed his supple limbs to the music of Earth's very spirit. Effortless. Disciplined. His motion like the wind. A natural force. He can become the elements. Forceful. Silent. Deadly.

A shadow. 

A force which can lift you to dizzying altitudes. Bury you in a cocoon of safety and tranquillity. Or the angel of death you never sensed coming.

Leonardo.

Considered. Calm. Unwavering.

In control. Of the situation. Of his team. Of himself.

In control everywhere. 

Except here. With me.

At first he resists my gentle touch. His mind clinging to his impenetrable command mode. Let no-one in. Reveal no weakness. He needs coaxing. His defences still on auto-pilot.

I kiss him. I caress his tensed muscles. He embraces me, eager for relief, for relaxation. He tastes fresh. Never caught with his guard down, less than perfect. He seems stressed.

Our kiss deepens, mouths open. My tongue explores his soft orifice. I sigh through my nose as I relish his full lips against mine. Soft. Plump, almost. His tongue gentle. Soft and wet, slow probes he returns into my mouth. A stark contrast to the hard muscles which hit you like reinforced steel during training with unerring accuracy.

His tongue today is hesitant. Guarded. Even though I know he is eager for this. I cup his face with my hands, thumbs resting on his jaw and fingers snaking round the back of his head. I pull him closer. Possessive. He returns my firmer embrace. I tilt his head back slightly and press my thigh between his legs. I want you, I am telling him. I want to take you.

He has trouble letting go. Control is not given freely by Leonardo. It must be taken. Not by force. Not by coercion or deception. But by persistence. An unspoken promise that you will never leave. And never let him go.

He presses back. To regain control. Leonardo. Dominant. Leader.

Not with me. Not here.

I gently but firmly press harder. Tilt his head further back. His grip on my shell tightens and he pushes me against the wall, taking charge. He kisses me forcefully, his tongue swirling deep in my mouth, letting me know what he wants. His kiss says he wants to take me. Ravish me. Dominate me. But I know that is not what he wants at all. It still doesn't stop a small groan escaping my throat.

He snakes his hands across my biceps and pulls my arms from around him. He takes my wrists in his palms and thumps them against the wall, above my head. He wants aggression. Release.

I let him pin me. Press against me. Rub his hips against mine. A show of dominance. A promise of what's to come. I churr. Leonardo moans softly. A quiet moan. The sound of a turtle in control.

It's time to give him the release he needs. The release he craves.

I pull my wrists out of his grasp, take hold of his shoulders and swing him round, pushing him backwards against the wall with force. His face darkens in protest. I give him no time to complain. I pin him to the wall, my hip against his crotch. I snake my hand behind his head, pull it to the side and bite down on the exposed flesh where his shoulder meets the neck. He gasps. For a split second his knees go weak before he recovers and tries to once again regain control. He struggles against me to free himself but I maintain my position.

He says my name, slightly frustrated. Exasperated. Who did I think I was, trying to control my clan leader? To assert my dominance over his? That is not my usual place and we both know it.

He pushes at me to release my hold on him. I push back. He says my name again. A warning. Frustrated. Pent up. Any other time I would yield. I would comply with his orders. I always comply with his orders. But not here.

We struggle against each other until Leonardo shoves at me to release himself. We lock eyes as he makes to assert himself once again. Leader of the clan, claiming his prize. I shove him backwards and he raises his hand to push me away. I block it. He strikes again. I block again. It becomes heated, a small series of sharp aggressive jabs, a battle for control. A battle we both know who will win, as he craves it so badly. But Leonardo does not freely give control. You have to take it.

I thrust my hip back into his crotch, almost painfully, and lean into him, my forearm across his neck. I have him pinned again, but aggressively, as if this were a real fight. I make a small movement with my hip against him as I glare into his defiant eyes. He shifts. A small movement, testing my grip on him. I hold. His eyes look wild, pupils dilated. He is breathing heavily through his nose, glaring at me. Testing me. I glare back. Challenging. He shifts again. 

I press my arm harder against his neck. I rub my hip against him once more, staring hard into his eyes. They are growing darker with lust. His control slipping. I continue to shift my hip against his crotch, growing a steady rhythm. He stares at me, tense with desire. A battle of wills. I can feel his physical resistance weakening at last. An almost imperceptible tremble. 

I growl, assertive, and push my lips heavily against his. Leonardo lets out a moan as he needily returns the kiss. I've almost got him. He's tipping over the edge and relinquishing control. He does not give it easily.

Acceding his desire to be dominated seems to amplify Leonardo's passion, and once his grasp on control has loosened, it slips away quickly with each kiss. I bite his neck again and he lets out a rumbling churr. We sink to the ground.

He is mine now. We both know it. Leonardo does not give up control easily, but may allow you to take it. I have earned it.

I do not bother with the bed. Abandoning my position now would break the spell and allow Leonardo to snap back to leader mode. I cover his body with mine, envelop him with my presence, my touch, my kiss. He wraps around me, finally accepting. Allowing me to claim him and dominate every inch of his flesh. I kiss him hungrily. He moans again. Wilder. Wanting.

I inhale his scent. Intoxicating. Pheromones spiking. Juices flowing. His eyes bore into me as I prep him, a silent pleading. I hit that spot and the eyes close. Legs fall limply to each side, his knees open wide, as the pleasure washes over him. His churr vibrates my soul and I can barely hold myself back. He is so far gone I could probably finish him off with just my fingers. But he wants to hold me. To wrap himself around me. Lose himself within my presence. Abandon himself to me. Become one.

He churrs and moans when I enter him. Calls my name as I thrust. Needy. Abandoned. A turtle no longer in control.

He opens his mouth to speak, but the words don't come. He is lost in this feeling. His breathing. His deep, guttural moans. Right now I am his world. I occupy all his senses. His nerves are alight with my touch. My breath. My gaze. I occupy his space. I own him.

He starts to pant. Pant my name. Over and over. I know he's about to come. He clings to me, loosely. Weak. He can barely move. He is open. Helpless. Mine.

I lean back and slow my thrusts as I take his bobbing erection into my palm. I stroke him until his eyes are rolling and his dick starts to twitch. Not yet Leonardo. You belong to me. I squeeze his dick just under the head and pull out slightly. Thrusts more shallow.

He moans again. A long pleading moan. On a knife edge. But he is powerless against it. He whispers my name. Lays beneath me, breathing rapidly. Sweat trickles down my thighs and mingles with his. We are merging our beings in every way possible.

He has calmed enough for me to bring him to the brink once more. I thrust into him, searching for that spot as I tease the tip of his cock. He moans with each thrust. His eyes, black as night, watching me.

Once again on the brink of release, I block him. Calm him down. He is panting now. Trembling with need beneath me. I can't do this for much longer. I am close. I tease myself inside him until I feel my combustion building.

Leonardo calls my name. Begging. I let go of his throbbing appendage and lean forward again. His legs are wrapped around my neck. I smother his body with mine. Kissing. Grasping. Our sweat entwining in droplets. My full body thrusts rock him on his shell and rub against his swollen member. He clings harder, bracing himself, and with a cry of my name with lips pressed against my skin, erupts beneath me. I feel his orgasm pulsing, pressed against my plastron. Rhythmic spurts resulting in a sticky warmth as he coats us both with his juices. 

I continue to thrust as he clenches around me, allowing the tightness to tug at me, pulling me closer, and closer to the edge. Leonardo whispers my name again, my impending orgasm adding to his own as I pleasure myself with his body. I come deep inside him, his panting breath on my skin. Legs slick with sweat still entwined around my neck. His swollen tail flicks against me. Every inch of him striving to touch me. To connect.

We lay there, entwined. I don't know for how long. I embrace Leonardo with every part of my being and he clings to me, finding sanctuary in his safe space. Ignoring the world. In this moment he is raw. Unprotected. A rare moment of having relinquished all control and trusting in me to keep him safe. Physically. Emotionally. Spiritually. I would die before I let anything happen to him.

I can see that he is tired. He has released his pent up energies. He is sinking further into a blissed out feeling of protection. Of trust. He is in my bubble. The sacred bubble I reserve only for him. The bubble which resides past the armour, past the defences. Past the bullshit. At the very centre of my heart. 

Leonardo.

Valliant. Courageous. Shoulders our burdens so we don't have to.

Heroic. Honourable. Dependable.

I carry him to the bed. I pull a blanket over us both and reach for a small pillow. I place it under Leonardo's head. He opens his sleepy eyes and smiles at me. He tells me he loves me.

I smile back and touch his cheek.

Leonardo.

Anxious. Planning. Always planning. Takes control because if he does not then someone may die.

Pent up. Overwhelmed. Pressured.

In control.

I tell him I love him too. With every fibre of my being. I will always and forever be his sanctuary.

Leonardo.

In control.

Except in here. With me. Because he doesn't need to be. I got this.


End file.
